nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Geikami Yu
'Character First Name:' Yu 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' Guest_ccdov 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 05/21/187 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'' 'Weight:' 105 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' A long scar on his right arm from a fight with his brother 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yu is a smart kid with some problems with trust, he loves music plus loves to read. He can be friendly as well he can be serious when the time is ready. He can keep up with the best but he has skills that he can not tap into a his young age. Yu can tap into his inner strenght when a task to diffucult or bigger and taller threat is in his way. He stands up for what is right, He would put his own life on the line just to save the people he cares for. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Geikami Clan 'Ninja Class:' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' Stamina amount 'Weakness' Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 '''(9) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 0 ' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 '''(20) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 39 Chakra Manipulation/Flow: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Paper Shuriken-Rank D Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu '' - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B *Superior ''Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 20 projectiles with accuracy - Rank A *Legendary Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 25 projectiles with accuracy - Rank S 'Allies:' Amegakure no Sato 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Yu had a good child hood, He lost his brother while he was 10. Yu was a kid the stood by himself most of the time he learned most of his basic Justu from his older brother and his mother. He never found out who killed his brother he just wanted revenge. He wears his brother's old ninja wear as protection he believes that if he wears it, he will be by his side at any moment of time. Yu became a Genin at the age of 12. He promised himself that he would keep on fighting for his brother and his village. Yu is a stronged will kid, that dosen't back down for anything; He wants to be the best from himself, his village and his brother. 'Roleplaying Library:' Taking over team one 3/14/14 Geikmai VS Geikami Duel Of Paper 2/23/14 Clone and paper square off 2/15/14 Gethering Ingredients 'Approved by:' Kagato